


Obra de Arte

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, M/M, Painting, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Short, Suffering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Compravam seus quadros e elogiavam-no por seu talento em representar o mar. Como explicar?"
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	Obra de Arte

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Ikuya pintava diamantes no mar, sem perceber que eles — alegoricamente — eram os olhos de Haru. Em movimentos circulares com o pincel, pintava também a espuma das ondas, a elevação da maré, a areia…

Areia seca e fragmentada, tal como sua infeliz alma, Ikuya pintava.

Seus dedos trêmulos faziam das nuvens borrões acinzentados no quadro, se o abraçasse transformaria suas lágrimas nas gotas de chuva — pelo menos algo de si poderia alcançar o oceano que era Haru.

_Alegoricamente._

Compravam seus quadros e elogiavam-no por seu talento em representar o mar. Como explicar?

 _Seu_ mar era _gente,_ _gente_ que não era _sua._


End file.
